La travesía de Minato
by Karycita
Summary: UA, OC. Porque el no sabía, jamas se imagino todo lo que tendría que vivir gracias a ese condenado agujero en la pared.


_Los personajes de naruto no nos pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños_

_No nos maten por lo que estan por leer ._

_**LA TRAVESIA DE MINATO**_

_**Cap 1: UN FRIKI EN LA PARED**_

_By: Kary & Yukii_

Luka estaba sentada en la cama con tos, fiebre y quien sabe que más virus encima, mientras Kary desesperadamente intentaba recuperar su calma y no aburrirse más de lo que ya estaba ante la falta de internet. En eso estaban, ambas usando los brazos y la cabeza como intento de antena para ver si llegaba aunque sea un poco de red a sus computadoras, pero de nada servía. Sencillamente no furulaba el internet. Luka tosió un poco y suspiro resignadamente cuando de pronto un ruido muy fuerte por poco y le causa un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Grito Luka.

Kary, la cual se decidió a escuchar música con sus audífonos nuevos (los cuales eran aisladores de sonido) la miro de reojo y la ignoro enseguida, mostrándole una mueca de desinterés. Luka le devolvió una mirada disconforme y se levanto de la cama para correr a la habitación de alado. Una vez llego a ella, pudo notar que había un hoyo enorme en su pared. La joven simplemente se quedo de pie mirando el gran agujero sin saber como reaccionar, no sabia si creer lo que veía o pensar que alucinaba debido a la fiebre que tenia. Personalmente, confiaba más en la segunda opción.

Kary, al notar que su amiga seguía parada sin moverse, se quito sus audífonos, se levanto preocupada y se acerco a ella. Cuando llego a su lado, pudo ver el enorme desperfecto

-Dios…¿Esto es un… agujero?- murmuro sorprendida. Fue en ese momento que Luka comprendió la terrible verdad; No alucinaba y lo mejor (o peor) no estaba loca y todo lo que veía era real.

El agujero era increíblemente oscuro, se suponía que debía verse la casa de alado, pero parecía como si hubiera una distancia deforme que se extendía enormemente causando un efecto parecido al de meter la cabeza a un pozo profundo. Pero así como apareció el misterioso hoyo, este se esfumo ante la cara de miedo mezclado con asombro de ambas chicas, las cuales se quedaron petrificadas al ver como el patio de la casa vecina aparecía frente a sus ojos.

–No puede ser…- murmuro Luka sin salir de la impresión. Kary simplemente cerro los ojos con fuerza y se tomo la cabeza con las manos intentando digerir lo que acababa de ver, pero le parecía imposible. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando escucharon unos cuantos quejidos detrás de ellas

- Dime, que fuiste tu….- Dijo Kary con cierto nerviosismo

-No fui yo-

Respondió Luka temerosa. Las dos se miraron y voltearon a ver a sus espaldas. Con sorpresa vieron como un muchacho de cabello castaño se movía torpemente entre los escombros.

-Ayuden…me…- Se escucho decir. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, y para Luka, la cual se encontraba desorientada y conmocionada por la fiebre y lo que acababa de presenciar no hubo duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos….¡Ese tipo era un maldito depravado!

- Nee ¡Muévete!.- Grito la chica al momento que agarraba una pala que estaba recargada en la pared con toda la bella intención de golpear al extraño en la cabeza. El chico la miro con pánico y grito como si hubiera visto a un asesino serial, pero por alguna extraña razón, ni siquiera se movió para evitar el golpe. Kary apenas alcanzo a sostener la pala antes de que Luka le medio partiera la cabeza al chico, el cual solo se hizo bolita.

-¿Qué demonios haces?.- Grito Luka al ver su intento de heroína detenido

-¡Nee esta mas jodido que nada y aun asi le quieres pegar! ¡Espérate!- Hasta ese momento Luka se dio cuenta de que Kary tenia razón -Ho vaya….- murmuro

-¡Oye tu…reacciona!- Dijo Kary al muchacho, pero este siguió sin moverse y en bolita.

-¡Hey…ya no te golpeare abre los ojos!- Prometió Luka mas calmada, pero el muchacho no respondio

-¡Reacciona!- Grito Kary ya desesperada. El muchacho abrió un solo ojo, miro a las chicas y volvió a cerrarlo con fuerza. Para ese momento Luka pensó que seria demandada por intento de homicidio y daños psicológicos severos, pero gracias al señor que no quiere ver a Luka en prisión (o un psiquiátrico) el joven de pronto respiro hondo, abrió los ojos y se apoyo de un pedazo de muro intentando levantarse.

Una vez se puso de pie, con debilidad se dedico a observar a las dos chicas que tenia enfrente. Primero observo a la que estaba mas cerca de el. Tenía un cabello castaño y lacio que llegaba a sus hombros, ojos muy grandes al igual que sus pestañas y utilizaba una ropa sencilla, que se resumía en una blusa bonita y unos pantalones de mezclilla, ella le agrado, parecía tranquila y eso lo calmo un poco. La segunda era la chica que lo intento asesinar, era mas alta, tenia un cabello oscuro largo ondulado y ojos amielados. Su ropa era algo parecido a lo que la otra chica usaba y aun sostenía la pala firmemente en una de sus manos, recargándose sobre ella. El muchacho las miro todavía unos minutos mas hasta que el silencio se rompió por un...

-¡¿Qué tanto nos ves?!- por parte de la chica mas alta. El joven se sorprendió ante tal reacción; normalmente la gente era muy amable con él, no comprendía el porque la agresión hacia su persona. Intento hablar pero justo cuando quiso avanzar hacia ellas para explicarse y preguntar donde rayos estaba, todo se nublo frente a él y cayo al suelo.

Luka y Kary solo vieron como el muchacho se desplomo enfrente de su cara con asombro. Ni siquiera hicieron el esfuerzo por detener su caída. Luka se sintió aliviada sabiendo que nadie llegaría a casa esa noche. Su madre y la madre de Kary se habían ido de vacaciones a Utah y para como estaban las cosas en sus familias no regresarían en un rato. Asi como podían tardar dos semanas, podían tardar todo un año. Asi que Kary y Luka se turnaban semana por semana para quedarse en la casa de una y luego en la de otra.

- Nee….- llamo Kary a Luka

-¿Si?- Contesto la chica sin dejar de ver al chico desmayado frente a ella

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto finalmente. Luka ladeo su cabeza con cansancio y sujeto el puente de su nariz con estrés -Pues ni modo que lanzarlo a la calle como animal…ayúdame a cargarlo a una cama-

Entre las dos intentaron cargarlo, pero el chico era tan pesado que solo lograron llevarlo a la puerta de la habitación (nota: la recamara para dormir y la habitación donde encontraron al chico están a casi dos metros de distancia…tal vez menos…) por lo que Kary empleo una medida desesperada, para esa situación tan critica

-Luka arrástralo de la pata izquierda y yo de la derecha

-Bueno pues- accedió la Luka

Y así, ambas chicas empezaron a arrastrar al chico inconsciente hacia la recamara. Y aunque en el camino tuvieron algunos leves percances, lograron llevarlo hasta su destino (con leves percances se refieren a que en el camino la cabeza del pobre muchacho se atoro entre un buro y la pared, se le cayo el buro encima con todas las cosas que tenia, Kary lo piso cinco veces en su intento de jalarlo y Luka le dio una patada en las costillas intentando quitarle el buro de encima). Una vez ahí, entre ambas lo subieron a una de las dos camas que había. Fue entonces que lo vieron con detenimiento. El muchacho tenía un traje azul debajo de un chaleco verde, con una banda en su cabeza. Su piel cubierta de tierra parecía tener una tez apiñonada y su cabello era alborotado y ciertamente largo

-Hmm…pues no esta tan feo- Musito Luka -¡Pero aun no confió en el! ¡Hum!-

Kary lo miro un poco mas y luego volteo a ver uno de los muros de la recamara donde estaba pegado un poster de la serie _Naruto _que había puesto el sobrinito de Luka para darle, según él, mas color al cuarto_._ En el mismo, aparecían algunos personajes, uno de los cuales era muy parecido al chico desmayado en la cama. Se acerco un poco mas al muchacho y retiro unos cuantos cabellos de su frente descubriendo una banda con una insignia extraña. Kary paso su mirada del poster al chico una y otra vez intentando hacer que su ardilla en la cabeza furulara tan extraño momento. Luka la volteo a ver y pareció medio adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a mirar del muchacho al poster igual que su amiga. De pronto las dos se miraron. Sabían que ambas se habían dado cuenta de la misma cosa. Kary se llevo las manos a la cabeza con frustración y grito:

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTE TIPO ES UN FRIKI!-

Luka se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos intentando negar su realidad -¡Noooooooooo!- Grito la chica -¡¿PORQUE TODO TIENE QUE PASARME A MI?! ¡DIOS! ¡¿QUE TE HIZE?! SI ME PORTE MAL EN UNA VIDA PASADA PORFAVOR ¡YA PERDONAME!-

Kary la miro con mas calma y la tranquilizo -Nee…tampoco exageres….- murmuro

-¿Exagerar? POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA LA MITAD DE LA PARED DE AL LADO NO EXISTE, UN CHICO APARECIO DE QUIEN SABE DONDE Y PARA COLMO NO ES CUALQUIER CHICO ¡ES UN FRIKI! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE UN FRIKI EN MI CASA?!- Grito casi histérica

-Ok ,ok, ok ya cálmate… por suerte los vecinos no están y vuelven hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que tendremos tiempo de arreglar el muro y descubrir como rayos este friki termino aquí- Respondió Kary con sensatez.

Luka suspiro y asintió con la cabeza -Tienes razón… pero pues….me da igual de donde salió este tipo ¡Lo que me importa es el hoyo!.-

-¡¿Y sigues con el hoyo?!- Dijo Kary desesperada -Ya te dije que podemos arreglarlo-

-¡Ya se!- contesto Luka estresada - Pero eso implica….decirle a mi abuelo- Kary palideció y puso cara de pánico. Definitivamente seria una larga noche.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_-Este fic lo creamos ambas en colaboracion_

_-Fue creado bajo un momento de ocio y como sabran el ocio no es bueno (?)_

_-Ningun Minato fue lastimado durante la realizacion de este fic_

_-Quiza nos quieran matar por todo lo que hacemos pasar a minato, pero espero que conforme vayan leyendo se den cuenta que no lo hacemos con intencion :c_

_-Esperemos que les cause un momento de risas y diversion, dejen reviews_

_Kary & Yukii~_


End file.
